


10.18

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Not for the first time, Gabriel finds himself wondering how he wound up in this position.kinktober 18 - daddy





	

Not for the first time, Gabriel finds himself wondering just how exactly he wound up in this position. 

Sitting in his office chair with his legs spread, pants around his ankles and head laid back; his eyes half-lidded against the sight of a slender, bronzed body bouncing in his lap. He runs his hands over the expanse of sun-tanned skin of a toned back, panting shoulders, down to the rolling hips to land a heavy-handed smack on that tight ass. At the strike Jesse McCree looks over his shoulder and grins, the office light catching on his canine deviously. Gabriel fights back a groan.

“Mm--hit me harder, daddy.” McCree’s voice is a low purr--his drawl is thicker when he’s getting fucked, and Gabriel hates that he notices it--and he wiggles his hips enticingly on Gabriel’s cock. “C’mon--mm. Daddy. Do it again, will’ya?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “You’re disgusting.” But he does it again: two quick smacks on each cheek that have McCree’s back arching, make Gabriel’s cock flex within the confines of his warm hole. It’s an easy enough kink to satisfy, he supposes, and McCree’s response to the pain is beautiful.

_“Daddy!”_

McCree’s shout is loud and shrill, enough to make Gabriel glad his walls are soundproof. He digs his fingers into McCree’s hips and pulls him down, fucking up into him with a new kind of fervor; wonders again, dimly, how the fuck he got himself in this situation.

But then Jesse moans again, low and sinful as he tosses his head back, and Gabriel no longer finds it within himself to care.


End file.
